Pokok Rambutan Style!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Istimewa Festival Filem Malaysia 27! Remy (saya), Burhan (Jon) dan Tanzir (Lyman) mengambil rambutan di sebuah kebun di Tanjung Rambutan! Sebelum akhirnya mereka mencekik sesama sendiri dan mayi disengat sekumpulan tebuan... X3


Farhan Malek mempersembahan...

"Pokok Mangga Style!" (Fanfic istimewa sempena Ambang Festival Filem Malaysia 27 hari ini).

(Watak-watak):

Saya sendiri sebagai Remy (Farhan).

Jon Arbuckle sebagai Burhan (Jon).

Lyman sebagai Tanzir (Lyman).

(NOTA: Saya mendapat ilham untuk membuat fanfic istimewa ini sempena Festival Filem Malaysia 27 yang akan bersiaran langsung di ASTRO RIA, hari ini pada pukul 9:00 Malam, selepas menonton Super Spontan All-Stars episod ke-2 semalam melalui segmen 'Cerita Sampai Kecut', sewaktu Silat Dongibab membuat persembahan... Lawak beb! Jadi sebab itu saya buat cerita ini... Harap maklum!).

(3:00 PETANG. JUMAAT, 15 MEI 2015 di Tanjung Rambutan, Perak, Malaysia):

Pada suatu petang yang cerah di satu kebun rambutan, saya, Burhan dan Tanzir sedang bersiar-siar di kebun itu selepas siap Sembahyang Jumaat, lalu kami bertiga berasa lapar dan Burhan berkata, "Wei, tiba-tiba rasa laparlah pulak!". Kemudian Tanzir menjawab, "Apa kata kita makan rambutan, Burhan! Aku pun rasa lapar ni!". Dan saya membalas, "Jangan kata korang... Aku pun lapar ni! Jadi apa lagi, jomlah!". Kemudian, kami mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing... Saya membawa galah, Burhan pula membawa tangga (ladder) dan Tanzir membawa senapang patah (shotgun). Tak lama kemudian, saya pun berkata, "Kali ini... Aku dulu! Boleh?". Mereka pun membenarkan... Selepas itu, saya pun mula menjolok-jolok rambutan di atas dengan galah yang saya bawa itu dan hasilnya, segugus rambutan berjaya jatuh kepadaku... Dan saya berkata, "Kali ini saya dapat... Memang rezeki sudah!"... Cemburu dengan kejayaanku... Burhan tidak berdiam diri... Dia pun mengambil tangganya dan meletaknya di pokok rambutan itu... Lalu dia memanjat ke atas dan dia berjaya mendapat dua gugus rambutan... Kemudian, dia turun ke bawah semula dan berkata, "Kali ini saya dapat dua gugus! Dan kejayaan ini hanya untuk saya dan Tanzir... Jadi kau tak boleh minta... Wekkk!" sambil menjelir lidahnya padaku... Namun, apabila Burhan mempelawa... Tanzir pula menolak dan dia mahu mendapatkan rambutan itu dengan sendirinya kerana tamak... Tak lama kemudian, Tanzir mengambil senapang patahnya lalu menembak ia ke arah dahan pokok itu... Hasilnya, beliau mendapat tiga gugus rambutan sekaligus dan dia bersorak, "AKU BERJAYA! INIKALILAH! SEKARANG KITA BERPESTA RAMBUTAN... YAHOO!". Dan Burhan bertanya, "Wah... Tahniah! Tapi, tamak juga kamu ini, Tan! Macam mana boleh habis nanti?". Tanzir pun menjawab, "Kita habiskan sama-sama!". Namun, sedang kami asyik memakan rambutan. Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan tebuan datang... Apa lagi, saya pun perasan dan menjerit, "Alamak... Tebuan! LARI!". Mereka pun takut dan berkata, "Tebuan? Alamak... Habiskan cepat semua rambutan ini!". Dan kami semua pun melahap kesemua rambutan-rambutan itu... Kemudian, apabila kami bertiga mula tercekik, tebuan-tebuan pun mula menyengat kami semua dan kami pun mencekik antara satu sama lain... Beberapa minit kemudian, berpuluh-puluh penyengat sudah melekat pada badan kami bertiga... Dan setelah lama mencekik sesama sendiri, muka kami pun jadi biru... Dan selepas itu, kami pun meninggal dunia dan tebuan-tebuan itu pun mula terbang lalu meninggal kami bertiga di situ...

(Selepas itu):

"CUT!", itulah kata Rani Kulup selaku pengarah... Dan kami bingkas bangun, lalu Rani berkata, "Lakonan kamu bertiga memang mantap! Itu yang Ayah suka lihat... Dan Ayah rasa kita boleh buat filem pendek terbaik untuk Malaysia! Dan Ayah yakin kita boleh menang anugerah... Ya! KIPIDAP! (Keep it up)". Apa lagi, kami bertiga pun ikutlah menjerit "KIPIDAP" sebanyak 3 kali... Bagi menunjukkan sokongan!

(KHAMIS, 25 JUN 2015):

Ia menjadi bersejarah apabila filem pendek kami iaitu 'Pokok Rambutan Style' dilancarkan di pawagam... Apa lagi, kami gembira kerana penonton sudi menonton, disebabkan bahawa filem ini memang lawak! Kemudian, Jon (Burhan) berkata, "Terbaik! Dan saya pun dapat pengalaman makan rambutan bersama kamu baru-baru ini! Dan saya memang sukakan ia! Dan Liz pun pasti akan bangga denganku! Aww"... Tak lama kemudian, Lyman pun berkata, "Betul! Aku pun... Sememangnya aku pun suka pengalaman makan rambutan... Dan sekarang, aku rasa aku dah tahu apa hadiahnya untuk Hari Krismas nanti!". Lalu saya berkata, "Memang betul! Aku memang suka rambutan... Tapi cakap tentang Krismas... Sekarang ini masih bulan Jun dan baru je masuk bulan puasa Ramadhan sekarang ni! Tapi, walau macammana pun... Aku yakin filem kita ini akan menang anugerah Festival Filem Malaysia 27 nanti!". Apa lagi, Jon dan Lyman menjerit, "Ya! KIPIDAP!".

(9:30 MALAM. SABTU, 5 SEPTEMBER 2015):

Satu malam di acara FFM 27, Nabil Ahmad membaca satu kertas, "Sekarang... Tibalah masanya untuk saya umumkan keputusan untuk acara baru "Filem Pendek Terbaik Malaysia" ini... Dan, calon-calonnya ialah!". Lalu, calon-calon filem pendek pun terpampang di skrin... Dan senarainya ialah:

1\. Anak Danok.

2\. Legasi Mastika.

3\. Pokok Rambutan Style.

4\. Suamiku Encik Tudung.

5\. Tiada Asar Bagimu...

Dan, setelah skrin itu dipadamkan... Nabil pun buka kertas keputusan dan setelah ia melihat keputusan itu... Dia berkata, "Dan pemenangnya ialah... "Pokok Rambutan Style" arahan Rani Kulup! KIPIDAP!". Mendengar keputusan itu... Saya, Jon dan Lyman bagaikan tidak percaya... Bahawa filem kami itu akhirnya menerima anugerah terbaik! Lalu, kami pun naik ke pentas dan saya menerima piala kemenangan itu... Dan saya berucap, "Terima kasih kepada Allah SWT dan Rani Kulup kerana telah memberi ilham terbaik untuk berlakon dalam filem yang kaw-kaw punya lawak itu! Tanpa pertolongan Jon Arbuckle dan Lyman... Saya takkan sampai ke pentas ini... Terima kasih dan Assalamualaikum!". Dan, saya pun pergi kepada Lyman lalu berkata, "Filem kita menang, Lyman! Tapi, mana Jon?". Lyman membalas, "Entah... Dia pergi senyap-senyap tadi!".

(Di belakang pentas):

Jon menemui Liz dan Heather (anak saudara perempuan Liz) di belakang pentas dan Liz berkata, "Tahniah, Jon! Saya sukakan lakonan awak tu... Memang lawak!". Jon pun berkata, "Terima kasih, Liz! Dan saya akan cintakan awak selama-lamanya!". Apa lagi, Jon dan Liz pun berpeluk dan bercium... Dan Heather pun berkata, "Aunty Liz dan Uncle Jon sangat romantik kali ini... Keh keh keh"...

-TAMAT!-


End file.
